


'Tis But a Flesh Wound

by Gyhl



Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyhl/pseuds/Gyhl
Summary: Accidents | Hunting Seasons |MuggedBlood Loss | Internal Bleeding |Trail of Blood
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950607
Kudos: 55
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. Such Wow. Many Normal. Very Oops.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidents | Hunting Seasons | **Mugged**

He’d been out, having a nice time with his Mum and the baby. Though, he guessed he really couldn’t call her ‘the baby’ anymore; she was over three now and close to leaving ‘toddler’. But… she’d _always_ be ‘the baby’ to him. And they was havin’ a nice time, too. He’d got his Mum some new clothes and then took the baby through a toy store and just grabbed everything she wanted. Wasn’t like he spoiled her constantly, but it wasn’t somethin’ he’d been able to do before Kingsman. 

But now, laden with bags from shopping and Daisy with her new giant snake plush, he wanted nothin’ more in the world than to walk behind her, listening to her toddler’s run and her gleeful giggling at her nearly day-glo green plush.

His spirits were up but his guard was down, and he didn’t notice the threat until it was on him. Or rather, _behind_ him, when he felt the knife at his back. He was still turning his head to look at who it was (thinking it was some mugger who was gonna learn a painful lesson) when he heard his Mum yelp. He very quickly realized two things: it was Dean both holding him at knifepoint and holding his Mum by her hair; and he had his pack of Dogs with him.

“Only after what’s _mine_ ,” Dean snarled in his ear. “And ain’t no mugs around this time.”

“Let Mum and the baby leave, an’ we’ll have it out like men.”

“We have it out, one of us ain’t walkin’ away.”

“Baby don’t need to see that, now does she? And you know Mum; she’ll start screamin’ and cryin’ and causin’ a fuckin’ scene. Don’t want that, now do you?”

Dean grumbled behind him be he saw the hand in his Mum’s hair loosen. Eggsy put his hand on his Mum’s shoulder and herded her and the baby away from Dean. He shushed her when she started to worry over him. He could see that she was close to tears; it was why he’d said what he had. Neither she nor Dean noticed him take his glasses out of his coat pocket, turn them on, and drop them in one of the shopping bags.

“Take the baby, get home. _One_ of us’ll be right behind you.” He watched as she studied his face, so much worry in her eyes. He kissed her forehead and whispered, “Dean ain’t comin’ near you. We only three blocks from my house.”

“I know…”

“If Harry or Hamish ain’t there when you get there, give’em about ten minutes, and one of them _will_ be there.”

He could see the confusion in her eyes. But he _had_ been talking more to whoever his feed had connected to than to her. He waited until she’d started away with Daisy before turning around to Dean, who’d taken advantage of his distraction to move forward enough to stab him.

Eggsy barely noticed it. His training had kicked in and he was moving more on that and instinct than paying conscious attention. He was aware that the Dogs weren’t attacking, but was only peripherally aware that they’d fallen back a couple steps once they saw him moving the way Harry had in the bar.

It didn’t take long at all for Dean to go down and _then_ Eggsy looked at the others. They did the intelligent thing and ran. And then Eggsy looked back down at Dean.

“Stay the fuck away from my Mum. I held back today; I won’t next time.”

He turned and started back toward the house, his body still buzzing with too much adrenaline for him to realize the wound was there.


	2. They Look So Pretty When They Bleed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood Loss | Internal Bleeding | **Trail of Blood**

It had taken Merlin and Harry less than ten minutes to get home. Merlin grabbed Michelle and Daisy, and then went back to the tailor shop. Harry followed Eggsy’s backtrail; three blocks wasn’t exactly a long way.

He’d barely turned out of the lane that led to his house when he saw a streak of blood on the ground. That stopped him dead. He looked at it, examining it without crouching down; there was no need to draw attention to it. And it hadn’t really mattered. He’d seen enough blood in his time that he could tell it was leading toward the lane. As much as he wanted to check anyway, he had little doubt that the blood belonged to Eggsy.

He didn’t see any more telltale signs until he got through the door. Eggsy’s coat was on the floor, thrown haphazardly; his shirt was on the bottom couple stairs. Harry didn’t have to pick it up to see the bloody hole in it. He saw the first sign of blood a few steps up and then a bloody handprint on the bannister. He saw a couple more splatters of blood on the way to their room’s en suite, and Eggsy himself inside, holding a gauze pad to the wound.

“Hey, babe,” Eggsy said with a weak smile. “Sorry ‘bout the blood.”

“Do you think I give one, single fuck about the blood,” Harry asked as he went over to Eggsy. “How deep is it? Do I need to have Merlin bring someone from Medical here?”

“I ‘unno. It’s a flick blade.”

Harry’s lips pressed together in a tight line and he took out his mobile to call Merlin. He would have used the glasses feed, but not with Michelle and Daisy with him. It barely rang before Merlin answered.

“ _Someone from Medical’s on the way already. Ought to here in a minute or so._ ”

“Good,” Harry said. “Dean had a flick blade.”

“ _I’ll let them know. We’ll leave as soon as soon as they arrive._ ”

“Thank you, darling,” Harry said before disconnecting. “I’ll get a couple more gauze pads in case they’re needed and we’ll wait for the medtech downstairs.”

Eggsy nodded. “Yeah, sounds like an idea.”

Harry put an arm around him, letting Eggsy lean on him for support. He heard the younger man grumble about being fine and not needing help, but that self same man then leaned against him. Someone else might have teased Eggsy about it (possibly Merlin), but it worried Harry. He knew Eggsy’s bravado, but he’d barely protested the help. Harry got him downstairs and into the lounge. Eggsy lay against him, letting Harry keep the pressure on the wound for him. 

“Shoulda seen the other guy?”

Harry gave it a somewhat appreciative sound. “I’m sure Merlin or I will be checking in on him later.”

Eggsy made a pleased sound against Harry. He’d never _ask_ Harry to beat the piss out of (or just kill) Dean, but the fact that they were gonna do one of the other to him made Eggsy feel far too good.

“I do just have one question for you.”

“What’s that?”

“There is a properly stocked first aid kit in the toilet. Why not just use it?”

Eggsy snickered. “Well… for one, the lighting’s shit. And it’s kinda cramped in there.” He grinned. “‘sides, what if I’d gotten blood on Mr. Pickle? Or that fuckin’ coat rack?”

“I would have overlooked it. This time, anyway.”

“And next time?”

Harry smiled, but it was a thing bordering on cold. “Darling, once Merlin and I are through with him, there will _be_ no next time.”


End file.
